hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bjørnar Ness
Før serien Bjørnar er utdannet førskolelærer og jobber som pedagogisk leder i Hallbergtoppen barnehage. Han er også en bekjent av Mie Andersen. I serien [[Fil:Arg_Bjørnar.png|thumb|left|Bjørnar er irritert over at Pelle (t.v.) til stadighet er for sen til å hente Cecilia fra barnehagen. Foto: TV 2]] Bjørnar jobbet som pedagogisk leder på avdelingen hvor Cecilia Krogstad gikk. Han refset stadig Cecilias far, Pelle Krogstad, for å komme for sent til barnehagen og hente Cecilia. Bjørnar melder også Pelle og Cecilia til barnevernet. Pelle valgte til slutt å ta Cecilia ut av barnehagen. Etter en stund kommer Bjørnar til Hotel Cæsar og unnskylder seg til Pelle. Han sier det var hans plikt å melde fra, og sluttet i jobben fordi han var tvunget til å gjøre ting han var i mot. Han kommer til Cæsar for å søke jobb på kjøkkenet, der han møter Mie igjen. Dagen etter ansetter hun ham som kjøkkenassistent, men Mie ser seg nødt å si ham opp etter én dag fordi ansettelsen ikke var klarert med ledelsen. Albert velger derimot å ansette Bjørnar igjen like etter. Et par måneder senere dukker Bjørnar opp igjen, nå som fektetrener på Gaius. Vanessa som nylig har begynt med fekting, viser fort interesse for Bjørnar etter en fekteduell dem i mellom. Det viser seg imidlertid at Bjørnar er sammen med Vanessas fektekollega Celine Østengen. Dette skaper en dårlig stemning mellom Vanessa og Celine. Lenge virker det ikke som om Bjørnar tar seg spesielt nær av dette, eller engang er skikkelig klar over hvordan Celine plager Vanessa. [[Fil:B-c.png|thumb|left|Bjørnars forhold med Celine Østengen varte ikke. Foto: TV2]] En dag får han imidlertid selv se hvor hardt Celine mobber Vanessa, uten at hun er klar over at hennes kjæreste ser på fra sidelinjen. Bjørnar liker Celines oppførsel dårlig, og dagen etter slår han opp med henne. Han ber Vanessa om unnskyldning for at han, som trener, ikke la merke til hva som foregikk. Da han tilbyr seg å trene Vanessa spesielt, avslår hun og sier det bare ville forstyrre hennes fokus. Bjørnar viser likevel kraftig interesse for Vanessa. Hans stadige tilnærmelser overvinner etter hvert hennes motstand, og de blir et par. Et par dager senere dukker Celine opp igjen, og advarer Vanessa om at hennes eks-kjæreste bare er "trøbbel". Etter all mobbingen vil ikke Vanessa høre på Celine, og tror hun kun er sjalu. Senere får imidlertid seerne observere Bjørnar sammen med en annen kvinne, og hvordan han da nonchalant avviser et telefonanrop fra Vanessa. [[Fil:Bjørnars_kidnapping.png|thumb|left|Bjørnars tøysete "kidnapping" av Vanessa fører til at hun lenge glemmer at hun skulle på et viktig intervju. Foto: TV 2]] Som Vanessa hadde fryktet, blir forholdet til Bjørnar en stor distraksjon fra fektekarrieren. En dag "kidnapper" han henne til en romantisk hyrdestund, og hun kommer dermed svært forsinket til et viktig intervju, som blir mislykket. Kort etter må Vanessa innse at Celines advarsel var sann, og at Bjørnar faktisk er en rundbrenner. Hun slår opp med ham. [[Fil:Forstyrrelse.jpg|thumb|"Du har ikke vært noe annet enn en forstyrrelse, noen som kom i veien og prøvde å ødelegge." Foto: TV 2]] Dagen etter er det NM i fekting, men Vanessa er ennå knust og har først ikke tenkt å møte opp. Hennes trener kontakter Bjørnar og ber ham gjøre alt for å få henne dit i tide. Bjørnar møter Vanessa, som imidlertid nettopp hadde bestemt seg for å dra til NM uansett. Hun kommer fram i siste liten, slår alle sine motstandere og beseirer til sist også Celine. Etter triumfen stuper Bjørnar inn og vil kysse henne, og pressen ber også om bilde av et "seierskyss". Vanessa sier da at hun ikke har "for vane å kysse drittsekker", og avviser ettertrykkelig Bjørnar rett foran journalistene: "Du har ikke vært noe annet enn en forstyrrelse, noen som kom i veien og prøvde å ødelegge. Men jeg forstod det før det var for seint!" Bjørnar må tusle beskjemmet bort, og Vanessa oppnår en slags forsoning med Celine, som også hadde vært i et ulykkelig forhold med samme mann. Etter bruddet virker det som om Bjørnar helt har mistet retningen i livet; han gjør ikke lenger jobben på kjøkkenet skikkelig, og drikker seg full i baren. En rekke bekymrede kollegaer vender seg til Vanessa og ber henne i alle fall snakke med Bjørnar, før han gjør noe virkelig dumt: Han ser virkelig ut til å være knust av kjærlighetssorg. Etter mye nøling setter Vanessa seg ned med Bjørnar og deler en latte med ham, og de får en forholdsvis fin samtale, men Vanessa gjør det klart at dette ikke er en date. På tross av at han skal ha uttalt at han elsker Vanessa, blir de to enige om å kun være venner. Ikke desto mindre er det tydelig at de to fortsatt har følelser for hverandre. Da Bjørnar siden forteller Vanessa at han skal på date, blir hun satt ut og ulykkelig. Det går ikke bedre for Bjørnar da han i tankeløshet kommer til å tiltale daten sin som "Vanessa". Dermed bryter hele stevnemøtet sammen, og Bjørnar sender Vanessa en SMS om at det ble en "katastrofe" og at han fortsatt er singel. Det er en nyhet hun tar imot med åpenbar glede. At Bjørnar overhodet synes det var passende å sende en slik SMS til sin angivelige "eks", og at hun var glad for å få den, avslører hvilke sterke følelser som ennå ligger like under overflaten. [[Fil:Kyss_og_gulost.JPG|thumb|Tilbake i Bjørnars armer – men var det en feil? Foto: TV 2]] Kort etter blir Vanessa selv bedt ut på date, men hun ber i realiteten Bjørnar om "lov" først. Hun er lite fornøyd med seg selv når hun dagen etter våkner opp i den andre mannens leilighet, og kommer seg snart ut og tilbake til Bjørnar. I et ubetenksomt øyeblikk ender de opp med å kysse hverandre for første gang siden bruddet, men deretter blir de sittende å diskutere seg i mellom om dette var feil eller ikke. Vanessa vil ha Bjørnar til å love henne at de bare skal være venner, men hun blir svar skyldig da han spør om hun kan love ham det samme. De to bestemmer seg for å prøve å finne dater til hverandre. Det går ikke så bra, siden Bjørnar og Vanessa innerst inne vil ha hverandre, men ikke vil innrømme det engang for seg selv. Hun arrangerer en seanse med speeddating for Bjørnar, og sier til Monica at hun ønsker han vil finne seg en kjæreste. Imidlertid er det tydelig at i den grad Bjørnar ser ut til å like jentene han snakker med, føler Vanessa stikk av sjalusi, enda hun selv hadde invitert dem. Bjørnar får likevel ikke noen varige forhold med noen av datene. En dag kommer han hjem til Vanessa og gir klart uttrykk for at det er henne han vil ha. Til hennes overraskelse påstår han å ha fått en SMS fra henne der hun skal ha skrevet at hun elsker ham. Vanessa innser at det er hennes bestemor Sigrid som på hennes vegne har tatt mobilen og svart på en SMS fra Bjørnar, for å "hjelpe" henne. Hun lar være å avsløre for Bjørnar at det ikke var hun som skrev meldingen, men ber ham straks om å gå. Vanessa blir etter hvert betatt av langeren Harald Eriksen, og i flere måneder ser vi ikke noe mer til Bjørnar, skjønt det er forutsatt at han fortsetter å jobbe på kjøkkenet på Cæsar. [[Fil:Sjokkert.png|thumb|Bjørnar er sjokkert over at Vanessa (t.v.) kunne finne på å si ja til Haralds tilbud om å smugle "verdisaker" for ham. Foto: TV 2]]Etter sitt lange fravær (fra skjermen) dukker Bjørnar opp igjen da Vanessa har latt seg overtale til å dra til Argentina for å smugle noe for Harald og hans kontakter. Tydeligvis er Bjørnar den eneste hun betror hva hennes kommende reise egentlig dreier seg om, noe som igjen antyder det nære forholdet mellom Bjørnar og Vanessa. Han er sjokkert over at hun kunne si ja til Haralds tilbud, og vil helst være med på turen selv. Til slutt reiser Vanessa likevel alene. Etter at Vanessa reiste, ble ikke Bjørnar vist mer i serien, og det er umulig å si om han fremdeles skulle tenkes å arbeide på kjøkkenet (som i siste halvdel av sesong 31 også forsvant som lokale for drama). Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Underkarakterer Kategori:Større underkarakterer Kategori:Idrettstrenere